utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mi-chan
Mi-chan (みーちゃん) là một utaite nổi tiếng nhờ chất giọng trầm, khàn độc nhất vô nhị cùng khả năng rung giọng trời phú và có cố ý đưa vài âm thanh động vật vào một số bản hát lại của mình. Anh chủ yếu hát lại những ca khúc VOCALOID. Anh cho ra mắt album đầu tiên, 7 vào ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2010. Tiếp sau đó là hai album khác trong "7 series". Mi-chan được biết đến thông qua những bài hát hợp tác cùng các utaite khác, điển hình là Shamuon và Kettaro. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên thuộc PointFive (.5) # Thành viên thuộc Smiley*2G # Thành viên thuộc RootFive (√5) # (Phát hành ngày 9 tháng 5, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 7, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 14 tháng 8, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 10, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 25 tháng 1, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 8, 2011) # Stoic Party với Shamuon (Phát hành ngày 01 tháng 5, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 29 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # In Other Worlds (Utattemita Machigerita Album) (Phát hành ngày 25 tháng 7, 2012) # Love Evolution (3Peace☆Lovers album) (Phát hành ngày 06 tháng 11, 2012) # MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD với Shamuon (Phát hành ngày 03 tháng 7, 2013) Danh sách những bài hát lại (2009.02.14) # "under the darkness" (2009.02.16) (Nội bộ) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (2009.03.05) # "Harari" (2009.03.21) (Không có trong Mylist) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.13) (Nội bộ) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.05.06) (Nội bộ) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Mi-chan và Seriyu (2009.06.01) # "Iroha Uta" -Phiên bản nam.- (2009.06.06) # "magnet" feat. Mi-chan và Remyu (2009.06.20) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.07.03) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.07.29) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though My Song Has No Form) (2009.07.29) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Sandscraper" feat. Mi-chan và PUPI (2009.08.20) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.08.21) # "ACUTE" feat. Mi-chan, Wotane và Kakichoco (2009.09.06) # "Tomato no Uta" (Tomato Song) (2009.09.18) # "Shinkiro no Janna" (2009.10.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Mi-chan và Kettaro (2009.10.31) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.11.20) # "celluloid" (2009.11.02) # "Marionette" (2009.12.04) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.15) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" ~Boy's Side~ (2010.01.29) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.02.01) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" -English Ver.- (2010.03.12) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.04.12) # "1925" (2010.04.23) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Mi-chan và Shamuon (2010.05.15) # "magnet" feat. Mi-chan và 【Ren】 (2010.06.09) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (2010.07.06) # "Mozaik Role" -Lời tiếng Anh.- (2010.08.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Nade Nade" (There, There) (2010.10.24) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Mi-chan and Kettaro (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) (Không có trong Mylist) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAaAa" -Band ver.- (2011.01.05) # "Leia" (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.07) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashi Tenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.22) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Mi-chan và Shamuon (2011.03.08) # "Scissorhands" -Rock Arrange- feat. Mi-chan, Mao và Hidenori (2011.06.26) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Mi-chan và Sekihan (2011.07.02) # "Musunde Hiraite　Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.23) # "Kanashii Uta" (Sad Song) (Original) (2011.10.21) # "Babylon" feat. Mi-chan và Shamuon (2011.11.15) # "Itai Atashi Ashita Aitai" (2011.12.31) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Soraru và Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (Parody of Rin-chan Nau!) (2012.02.07) # "Rinne" -7 arrange ver.- (2012.03.02) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Rocket Dive" (2012.04.25) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.06.20) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Houkai Utahime -disruptive diva-" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Kettaro và Mi-chan (2012.07.18) # "BadBye" (2012.10.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.10.25) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Mi-chan và Soraru (2012.10.30) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (PV có minh họa) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Shamuon và Mi-chan (2013.02.09) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (PV có minh họa) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.21) # "Tooryanse" -Arrange ver.- (2013.05.17) # "Cantarella" feat. Mi-chan và Shamuon (2013.06.04) # "MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD" feat. Mi-chan và Shamuon (2013.07.02) # "SHALLOW SLEEP" -Osamuraisan arrange- (2013.07.19) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Illustrated PV- (2013.10.30) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Live Action PV- (2013.11.06) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.12.05) # "Oyoge! Taiyaki-kun" (2013.12.29) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Mi-chan and Pokota (2014.01.17) # "What Does The Fox Say?" (2014.03.07) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Tengaku" (2014.04.19) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "Gemini" feat. Rumdarjun and Mi-chan (2014.05.09) # "explorer" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2014.05.16) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Donut Hole" -TOTAL OBJECTION arrange ver.-(2014.08.13) # "Pierrot" -Machiya arrange ver.- (2014.09.27) # "Haruka Kanata" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.01.28) }} Danh sách đĩa hát Xem album của (.5) tại đây Xem album của Smiley*2G tại đây Xem album của RootFive (√5) tại đây |track5composer = NashimotoP |track5arranger = NashimotoP |track6title = Somatic Delusion |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = 7 |track7info = (Original) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem}} |track2composer = NashimotoP |track2arranger = NashimotoP |track3title = E? Aa, Sou. |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = papiyon |track4title = Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi |track4info = (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) |track4lyricist = WataruP |track4composer = WataruP |track4arranger = WataruP |track5title = Matryoshka |track5lyricist = Hachi |track5composer = Hachi |track5arranger = Hachi |track6title = Stoic Party |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem}} |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Kanashii Uta |track4info = (Sad Song) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Lookin' for |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Scissorhands |track6info = (Instrumental rock ver.) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = AaAaAaAAaAaAAa |track7info = -Band Edition- |track7info = (instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kanashii Uta |track8info = (Sad Song) (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track2composer = Tohma |track2arranger = Tohma |track3title = Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = NashimotoP |track4title = Jisatsu Bushi |track4lyricist = NashimotoP |track4composer = NashimotoP |track4arranger = NashimotoP |track5title = BadBye |track5lyricist = koma’n |track5composer = koma’n |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = My Dear |track7lyricist = 【Ren】 |track7composer = 【Ren】 |track7arranger = 【Ren】 |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Matryoshka |track9lyricist = Hachi |track9composer = Hachi |track9arranger = Hachi |track10title = Rinne |track10lyricist = Hachi |track10composer = Hachi |track10arranger = Hachi |track11title = Panda Hero |track11lyricist = Hachi |track11composer = Hachi |track11arranger = Hachi |track12title = Top Secret |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = scop |track13title = Nanairo Glory Days |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = Nem |track14title = 7 |track14info = -Acoustic ver.- |track14lyricist = Nem, Osamuraisan |track14composer = Nem, Osamuraisan |track14arranger = Nem, Osamuraisan}} |track4lyricist = Unknown |track4composer = Motoori Nagayo |track4arranger = Machiya |track5title = Uragiri no Yuuyake |track5lyricist = Sato Taiji |track5composer = Sato Taiji |track5arranger = Hidenori |track6title = SHALLOW SLEEP |track6lyricist = HYDE |track6composer = HYDE |track6arranger = Osamuraisan |track7title = Valiant Arms |track7lyricist = Luschka |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = MikitoP |track2title = Cantarella |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Yi Er Fanclub |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = MikitoP |track4title = Raburajiiru |track4info = (Shamuon) |track4lyricist = scop |track4composer = scop |track4arranger = scop |track5title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi |track6info = (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) -Arrange ver.- |track6lyricist = WataruP |track6composer = WataruP |track6arranger = |track7title = Aku no Musume |track7lyricist = |track7composer = mothy |track7arranger = mothy |track8title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track8lyricist = |track8composer = mothy |track8arranger = mothy |track9title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track9lyricist = Nem |track9composer = Nem |track9arranger = Nem |track10title = Invisible |track10lyricist = |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu |track11title = BLUE SALVIA |track11info = (Mi-chan) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = natsu |track11arranger = natsu |track12title = WAVE |track12lyricist = |track12composer = niki |track12arranger = niki |track13title = Yoshiwara Lament |track13lyricist = asa |track13composer = asa |track13arranger = asa |track14title = Nekomimi Archive |track14lyricist = |track14composer = KusoinakaP |track14arranger = KusoinakaP |track15title = E? Aa, Sou. |track15lyricist = |track15composer = papiyon |track15arranger = papiyon |track16title = Black & White |track16lyricist = |track16composer = MikitoP |track16arranger = MikitoP |track17title = How-to Sekai Seifuku |track17info = (How-to World Domination) (Toranoana bonus track) |track17lyricist = |track17composer = Neru |track17arranger = Neru }} |track1title = Tengaku |track1info = |track1lyricist = YuuyuP |track1composer = YuuyuP |track1arranger = YuuyuP |track2title = Yoshiwara Lament |track2info = |track2lyricist = Asa |track2composer = Asa |track2arranger = Asa |track3title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track3info = |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = Neru |track4title = Ifuudoudou |track4info = |track4lyricist = Umetora |track4composer = Umetora |track4arranger = Umetora |track5title = Higurashi Moratorium |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Karakuri Pierrot |track6info = -Venusta arrange- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = The 7th |track7info = |track7lyricist = Kettaro |track7composer = TOTAL OBJECTION |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Pierrot |track1info = |track1lyricist = KEI |track1composer = KEI |track1arranger = Machiya |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2info = |track2lyricist = papiyon |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = marasy |track3title = S・K・Y |track3info = |track3lyricist = LiveP |track3composer = LiveP |track3arranger = LiveP |track4title = Donut Hole |track4info = |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = TOTAL OBJECTION |track5title = Hello, Worker |track5info = |track5lyricist = KEI |track5composer = KEI |track5arranger = marasy |track6title = Sarishinohara |track6info = |track6lyricist = MikitoP |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = Hidenori |track7title = Oyasumi |track7info = |track7lyricist = that |track7composer = that |track7arranger = that }} Thư viện ảnh Mi-chan_with_Nana-chan.jpg|Mi-chan và Nana-chan Tumblr_lnjs44Qqg31qfuvuuo1_500.png|Mi-chan trong bản hát lại "Scissorhands" 0004-zenshin_mi.jpg|Mi-chan khi còn ở PointFive (.5) Mi-chan_S2G.png|Mi-chan khi còn ở Smiley*2G Michan.jpg|Mi-chan trong RootFive (√5) SakuraZensenMichaon.png|Shamuon (trái) và Mi-chan (phải) trong bản hát lại "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" Minh họa bởi Ohagi (おはぎ) Michan_remyu_magnet.png|Mi-chan (trái) và Remyu (phải) trong bản hát lại "magnet" Minh họa bởi Ohagi (おはぎ) 640px-Mi-chan_rinne.25488632.jpg|Mi-chan trong bản hát lại "Rinne" Minh họa bởi Hellipa Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 trong album "Hiwaily*2" Blessing.verA.1702400.png|Michan trong "Blessing" Minh họa bởi Ichinose Yukino Chuyện bên lề * Anh có một cô mèo tên là Nana-chan, được anh tìm thấy cô bị bỏ rơi trên đường vào tháng 7 năm 2010 khi đang đi dạo cùng 【Ren】 và Remyu. * Tên của Nana-chan có nghĩa là số 7 (do anh nhặt được cô vào tháng 7), vì lẽ đó mà nó được lấy làm tựa đề album và một số bài hát. * Mi-chan sống tại Shibuya, Tokyo, đây là lí do Kettaro thường ở lại nhà anh ấy. * Anh cao 1m8. * Anh nghiện thuốc lá. Anh từng cố gắng cai nhưng rốt cục lại thất bại; tuy nhiên, dạo gần đây anh đăng lên vài dòng tweet cho biết mình đang tập bỏ thuốc lần nữa. * Anh biết chơi guitar điện. * Môn ghét nhất khi còn ở trường trung học là anh văn. * Hồi trung học, anh từng chơi tennis. * Anh thuộc nhóm máu O. * Anh từng hát trực tiếp trên sân khấu cùng giọng ca Megurine Luka từ nhà cung cấp Asakawa Yuu. * Anh tự thiết kế và làm phụ kiện cho mình, kết hợp cùng với một vài thương hiệu. * Khi rãnh rỗi anh cũng có đi mua sắm. * Ở nhà, anh thích ngồi trước màn hình vi tính và cái giường của mình. * Màu chủ đạo của anh là trắng và đen. * Châm ngôn của anh là “Hãy sống như không có ngày mai”. * Anh có một anh trai và một em gái. * Số may mắn của anh là 7 và 3. * Di động của anh thường để chế độ im lặng. * Anh cực ghét âm thanh được tạo ra khi chà xát hai miếng xốp với nhau, và thích tận hưởng những âm thanh đêm hè chốn thôn quê. * Anh thích tất cả các mùa trừ mùa đông. * Anh từng học cách chơi piano, giao tiếp bằng tiếng anh, cưỡi ngựa và karate. * Mi-chan đã có bằng lái. * Anh khẳng định mình có thể ăn cá và đậu tương mỗi ngày không biết chán. * Trung bình anh ngủ được 4 tiếng. * Anh nghĩ rằng việc đeo nhẫn là cần thiết nên anh đeo mọi lúc, ngay cả khi đang tắm. Dù vậy, khi chơi game anh sẽ tháo chúng ra. * Anh từng làm huấn luyện viên tennis, tại quán bar, quán café, thiết lập và cài đặt cho máy tính, thậm chí là làm việc ở trung tâm trò chơi. * Anh mong có cơ hội được biểu diễn cùng Hyde. * Anh muốn trở thành một nhà thám hiểm. * Anh một mực nói rằng mình giống mẹ. * Anh không thể nháy mắt phải. * Đất nước mà anh muốn đến thăm là Tây Ban Nha. * Anh khẳng định mình đã từng nhìn thấy UFO cùng với mẹ vào một tối đầy sao. * Anh không thích nụ cười của mình lắm. * Theo như lời cha mẹ thì anh ấy khi còn trẻ có thể nhìn thấy những thứ thuộc về tâm linh. * Anh có thói quen xấu là hay sờ vào phụ kiện. * Nếu được quay về quá khứ, anh muốn được gặp khủng long. * Anh ước khi tái sinh sẽ được trở thành một động vật nào đó không dễ dàng bị đánh bại. Liên kết ngoài * Twitter * Blog * Trang web chính thức * Koebu Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Smiley*2GS Thể_loại:PointFive(.5) Thể_loại:Utaite